The Power of Kim
by whitem
Summary: Someone is back and up to his old tricks again, but this time it's Kim who needs to show what she's made of.  Chapter 6 is now posted, story complete.
1. Chapter 1

If you haven't figured out what this story might be about just from the title, you will for sure know by the end of this chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters. Please also note that there are some OC's of my own in this as well, which would probably be considered as mine.

Chapter 1

"Mom? Dad? Tweebs? Where are you guys?"

Kim had arrived home after a particularly grueling mission in which her and Ron had to rescue Phillipe Boullione from the Seniors. Señor Senior Senior had attempted to kidnap him in an effort to get back in to the Billionaire's club, but it backfired when Junior tried to stop his father from destroying a lock of hair from Elvin Preston. Phillipe had bought the hair for an obscene amount of money, and he had it preserved in a vacuum-sealed container. Senior thought that by destroying his foes prized possession, he would break the man and force him to reinstate his membership into the club.

Kim and Ron had finished the mission on a Friday evening, and after dropping Ron off at his house, Kim continued on to her place. All the lights were on, and both of her parent's vehicles were in the garage. The TV was on with a game of Space Squid set on 'Pause'. In the kitchen it looked like her mom was starting to get dinner ready as a casserole was sitting on the stove, ready to be placed into the oven which was set at 350 degrees.

"Where is everybody?" Kim said silently to herself as she methodically checked every room, not finding any of her family home.

Her mind went into 'Mission Mode', and Kim started to check things off in her head. _Both cars are still here, Jim and Tim were here by the fact of the game hooked up to the TV, all the lights were on as if they had been there not too long ago…_

The next thing she did, was check all of the doors and entrances. They were all locked, and Kim didn't find any evidence of tampering.

Pressing a button on her wrist Kimmunicator, Kim called the only person who could help her at this point. "Wade… High strangeness here at home. I arrived here fine, but no one is around. All the lights are on and there's no sign of forced entry. There's a game of Jim and Tim's sitting on pause on the main TV, and both cars are still in the garage."

"That **is **strange Kim. Let me check the house security system and see if it recorded anything out of the ordinary." Wade furiously typed at his keyboard for a few seconds, and then a beep was heard from his computer system. "Nothing out of place here Kim. I checked the security cameras as well, and nothing seems out of place there either. It looks like a Pizza Delivery guy arrived about an hour ago and…"

"Wait!" Kim said, interrupting Wade. "Mom was cooking a casserole, and it was ready to be put into the oven. Why would they also order a pizza?"

"Maybe they were making sure there was enough food if Ron and Rufus stopped by for dinner as well?" Her Tech Guru suggested.

"No way Wade…" Kim said shaking her head side to side. "Mom always makes extra food just for that reason. I'll bet anything she was going to either make something else, or put together another casserole."

"OK… here's something weird Kim. I've done a quick sweep of your house using the internal cameras and motion detectors, and I can't find any evidence anywhere of a delivery pizza."

"Can you at least figure out where the Delivery guy came from?" Kim suggested, and the small screen on her Kimmunicator split in two, Wade on one side, and the entrance of the house on the other. Kim watched as someone in a red hat, white t-shirt and jeans arrived at the front door and rang the bell.

_James answered the door almost as soon as the doorbell rang. "Yes? _

_ "Delivery for the Possible's." The young boy said, as he held a large pizza box in front of him._

_ "I'm sorry, but we didn't order a pizza." James answered._

_ "Huh… I've got your address here on this receipt, and the pizza was already paid for by credit card. I can't bring the pizza back since it's been paid for, and it's against policy for me to carry it around in my car. If you don't want it, I'm going to just throw it away."_

_ What kind of pizza is it?" James asked._

_ "Pepperoni and double bacon. If you don't…"_

_ James quickly snatched the box of the delivery-boy's hand. "That's OK, we'll take it. Might be a good midnight snack."_

_ "OK then Sir… Have a good night." _

_ The delivery boy then walked away and James shut the front door._

Wades face once again filled the small screen. "Nothing looks too out of the ordinary here Kim. I don't understand though why he isn't wearing anything with his company's logo or name on it though. Even the pizza box just says 'Pizza'."

"We usually order pizza from Sato's Takeout Wade, and they always at least wear a hat that says 'Sato's'. Their box has a distinctive design on it was well."

"So we've got a strange Pizza Delivery guy, everyone is gone, and it seems like they were all there just before this guy arrived." Wade placed his fingers to his chin while thinking.

"There's got to be a connection between my family's disappearance and this pizza guy." Kim said while sitting down on the couch opposite the TV. "But I don't know what the heck it could be."

Kim then dropped both of her hands down on the couch in exasperation, and her right hand landed on one of her brother's game controllers. She picked up the controller and looked at it a bit, trying to figure out how to take the game off of pause before shutting the TV off.

She finally saw a small button that was labeled 'Pause/Reset', and she tapped the button with her thumb. The word "Pause' disappeared from the screen, but then a new picture came on, taking her by surprise. The game didn't shut down, as now there was what appeared to be an hourglass on the screen.

Then a voice that she thought she recognized came from the speakers. It wasn't high pitched, yet it wasn't a low voice, but it did have a distinctive accent, which sounded almost… British.

"Hello Kimberly. I'm sure by now you have noticed that your entire family is missing, and I am sure you are worried sick about them. Let me assure you that they are fine, for the time being, and they will stay that way unless you do not do what I ask of you."

"Who are you… what do you…" Kim started to demand, but then she realized she was talking to a recording.

"Your family is currently resting comfortably at a secret location that only I and a select few know of. The hourglass you see on the screen is a representation of time that you have to perform what I want you to do. The exact amount of time in fact, is 2 hours from the point that you pressed that button on the game controller.

"You are now probably wondering what it is that I want you to do. First off though, I should inform you that if your Technician tries to glean any information from this game console of your brothers, his own system will be irrevocably damaged beyond repair. What I want you to do will be hard for you, Kimberly. It will send you on a mission that may define the rest of your very existence, and make you realize what and who it is that you truly love."

Kim just sat on the couch with her mouth open in mute shock as she continued to listen.

"Now listen to me very carefully Kimberly, as here is what will happen next. You have less than two hours now to complete your task, and save your family from a very painful… end of existence.

"The task that I want you to do, is to take the life of the one person that denied me something that I wanted. He denied me a great power that he has no right to keep to himself, since in a sense, he had stolen it himself. The person I want you to kill is none other that your boyfriend, Ronald Dean Stoppable.

"Oh… and if you have any doubts as to who I am," The screen then changed, and now the face of the one person that Kim hated more than anything else in the world, even more than Shego, appeared. "I am none other than… Moriarty."

Kim's lips mouthed his name at the same time that Moriarty said it, and then the screen went blank and the game console powered off. Kim slowly raised her Kimmunicator up and looked at Wade, who was still on the small screen.

"Wade… I think we have a serious sitch here."

To be continued…

* * *

This first chapter is just an introduction, and the following chapters should be longer. This story is a sequel to my other story "The Power of Ron", so please check it and you will see where Moriarty originally came from. I didn't want to mention this at the beginning or in the summary, as I wanted it to be somewhat of a surprise at the end, so I apologize to those who hadn't heard of Moriarty.

Also, before I forget, (which I actually have and had to add this later) "Sato's" is a Restaraunt first used in cpneb's stories. (I forget which one it first appeared) Just my way of keeping his memory going.

Well, folks, here is something that I hope that I don't regret starting. As in, I hadn't wanted to start this so soon when I have so many other Plot Bunnies sitting in the wings. But for some reason, they just didn't appeal to me at the time. Instead, I've started a story that I have virtually no notes for, except for the general idea of what I want to do. So… we'll see how it goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Normally I would have updated my BioniKim story next, but I guess ideas for this story were flowing more readily. Fear not though, as I will update "BionKim: Oblivion" the next time.

Let me say Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Sharper the Writer, Sentinel103, Katsumara, Jason Barnett, CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, James MacPherson, JCS1966, Shrike176, kim's 1 fan, and Reader101w… As always, y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: Once again, no own Disney characters. Also a warning about this chapter, as there are some intense scenes, to say the least.

Chapter 2

Kim's lips mouthed his name at the same time that Moriarty said it, and then the screen went blank and the game console powered off. Kim slowly raised her Kimmunicator up and looked at Wade, who was still on the small screen.

"Wade… I think we have a serious sitch here."

…x x x x…

Almost immediately Wades fingers flew across his keyboard and after only a few seconds he spoke. "Kim… I don't get this. Moriarty is still in his holding cell at GJ's facility."

"Well either that's not… _him_… in GJ's cell Wade, or we've got a really good imposter." Kim suppressed a shudder, as she couldn't bring herself to say the man's name out loud, and she subconsciously rubbed at her thigh where one of Moriarty's goons had shot her not so long ago. "Can we actually have someone at GJ check and see if he's still actually there?"

"I'll put in a request to Dr. Director. I'm sure she wouldn't mind." This time Wade typed on another keyboard off to one side, sending the request via an email marked 'Urgent'. "I'm also running a toxicity scan on your house Kim to see if there's anything I missed. It will probably take about 30 minutes, give or take 5."

"That will give me time to go break the news to Ron that the man who tried to kill him is on the loose, and that it looks like he want's me to kill Ron for him."

"Good luck with that. I'll give 5 to 1 odds he passes out 30 seconds after you tell him."

Kim gave Wade a glare. "Wade, that's not funny."

"Sorry Kim, just trying to lighten the mood."

…x x x x…

Ron took the news better than Kim had originally expected.

"He did WHAT, and he wants you to WHAT?" Ron almost screamed, and then started to hyperventilate.

"Please Ron… don't get too excited here now. We have…" Kim checked the time on her Kimmunicator. "An hour and forty-five minutes before his deadline. I say we come up with a plan and try to implement it in about half an hour. Wade's checking my house with a more intensive scan, and I need to wait for those results anyway. According to his estimate, it should be done in about 10 or 15 more minutes."

Ron started to calm down, and almost immediately his face told Kim that he had an idea. "Kim… I learned something from Sensei when I was at Yamanouchi that I think might work in this situation. Rufus buddy…" Ron looked down to his pocket at his pet Naked Mole Rat. "Sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out. I think you'll understand once you hear my plan."

For the next 10 minutes Ron told Kim what the plan was, and at first she had a frown on her face. But as Ron continued to explain, her frown slowly turned into a grin, and then an outright smile. While Ron was explaining his plan, Kim had her Kimmunicator on so Wade would know what was going on as well.

"It's simple enough, yet there are parts that I'm not too comfortable with Ron, but I think that it's a solid plan and we should go ahead and do this. I mean, who's to argue against a wise Sensei who has presided over a secret Ninja school for untold years and saw action in both World War 1 and 2?"

Wade was next to speak from Kim's wrist Kimmunicator. "Hey Kim… My toxicity scan is done, and you're not going to believe this." He paused for a bit, and when there was no reaction, he continued. "A type of knock-out gas was used to temporarily knock out your family so they could be taken. It's a derivative of Fentanyl, which was theorized as the agent used in October of 2002 in Russia when they had a serious hostage crisis. It's my guess that there wasn't any pizza in that box that was delivered, and instead it held a device that released the gas into your house knocking everyone out."

Even Wade could hear Kim's knuckles crack as both of her hands balled up into tight fists. "I read about that Wade. But wasn't there some people that had adverse reactions to the gas?"

"Yeah, there were a few Kim, but I'll bet anything that by now the gas has been adjusted and perfected to prevent that from happening again."

Kim took a deep breath. "Well we've got a plan now, but how are we supposed to contact… _him_… after I've 'killed' Ron?"

"Make it public." Ron answered, making Kim look at him in surprise. "Think about it. If you do this publicly, then others will see that you killed me as well. In other words…"

"Witnesses." Kim finished. "That's perfect Ron! We can do this in Middleton Park. It's not too busy this time of year, but there is always someone there."

"OK then…" Wade said. "We ready to do this?"

"Ready." Both Kim and Ron said at the same time, and then they proceeded to get everything together and head to Middleton Park.

…x x x x…

Kim stomped into Middleton park, with her arms crossed over her chest and a very angry look on her face. Ron was following her a few steps back, looking like he was trying to explain something to his girlfriend. Suddenly Kim whirled around and pointed right into his face.

"You **can't** explain your way out of this Ronald Dean Stoppable! I SAW you and… and _her_… making out! Don't give me that 'it was a mistake' line… I know better!" Tears were now falling from her green eyes. "You **betrayed** me Ron! You… betrayed my trust in you! I **never** want to see you again!"

Ron went to reach a hand out to Kim, and she quickly slapped it away. "Don't touch me! It's **over** between us! Do you hear me? OVER!" Kim then turned her back on Ron and started to walk away. By now a small crowd of about 3 to 4 people were looking at the fighting couple.

Ron stood still for a few seconds, then quickly caught up with Kim and placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to turn his girlfriend around. What happened next was almost a blur. Kim whirled around, knocking his hand off of her shoulder, and her fist struck out hitting him straight in the throat.

Ron immediately backed up with hands around his neck and a surprised look on his face. He couldn't breath, as his trachea had been crushed! Immediately Kim had a look of surprise on her face. She couldn't believe what she had done!

"Ron! Ron! I didn't mean it! It was… it was just a knee-jerk reaction! I'm sorry!" By now Ron had dropped to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Quickly Kim called on her Kimmunicator. "Wade! Ron's been seriously hurt! We need an ambulance at Middleton park… NOW!"

Ron flopped onto his back and slowly he stopped moving. Kim couldn't really do anything, as the only thing that could save her boyfriend at this point was an emergency tracheotomy, and she had nothing on her to perform such an operation.

"Please don't die Ron…" Kim said with tears falling from her eyes as she lay down by her boyfriend's side. She placed her wet cheek against his chest, hoping the ambulance would hurry up and arrive.

After only a few minutes, Kim heard a peculiar sound coming from her Kimmunicator. It sounded like… clapping? While moving to a sitting position, Kim wiped some tears from her face and looked at the small screen on her wrist. It was Moriarty.

"Congratulations Kimberly. It looks like you have done what I couldn't do." Moriarty then appeared to look off screen to something else. "I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty to commandeer one of the security cameras there at the park to confirm that the deed truly has been done."

Moriarty then looked over to the side one more time, most likely looking at another screen that held the image from the security camera. His eyes began to narrow, and then he looked directly at Kim.

"Oh Kimberly… I think you have tried to play a trick on me."

"I… I don't know what you mean." Kim said with a sniff and wiped more tears from her face. "You can clearly see that Ron is dead! I… I killed him myself! He's not breathing, and not moving! I crushed his throat and he **suffocated**! Oh Gawd Ron I'm so sorry!" Fresh tears once again fell down her cheeks.

"Oh spare me your crocodile tears Kimberly Anne… Stoppable is **not** dead! I can see him breathing!" Moriarty pointed to the screen he had been scrutinizing.

Kim's head whipped around at Ron, and she couldn't see any evidence that Ron was breathing.

"It appears that you need to be properly… motivated to do this Kimberly." The picture on her Kimmunicator then panned back to show a heart-wrenching scene. Both Kim's parents and her brothers were tied up on wooden chairs, all sitting in a row side by side, with gags in their mouths.

Moriarty walked slowly in front of the four of them, looking at each person as he walked by. After reaching the end, he then turned back and stopped in front of Kim's mom. With out saying another word Moriarty reared back with a fist and hit Anne right in the face, causing her head to snap to one side. When Moriarty stepped away from Anne, Kim could see tears falling from her mom's eyes and blood was trickling out the corner of her mouth, most likely from biting her lip.

Kim could hear her dad trying to yell at Moriarty through his gag, and she also heard her brothers try to call out to their mother as well. Tears fell from Kim's shocked eyes and she had brought a hand up to her mouth.

Moriarty's face once again filled the screen. "The next time Ronald had better be dead, or you will need to choose which one of your brothers lives or **dies**!"

"You wouldn't dare…" Kim said with a growl.

Moriarty shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see what the big deal is, Kimberly. Yes, you will lose a brother, but you still have another." He chuckled a bit to himself at the grotesque little rhyme.

"You… you know from your own experience how big of a challenge it is to get rid of Ron." Kim said with eyes that would send any other man scurrying for cover.

"Don't **patronize** me!" Moriarty said loudly, almost screaming. "I want Ron Stoppables dead and lifeless body at my feet before your time is up! And I refuse to believe that you do not have the capability to **do** so! If you do not comply, I WILL deprive a member of your family of their life, and make the others **watch**! Do you understand me Kimberly Anne Possible?"

Green eyes shot daggers at the man on the screen. "Yes." Kim said, barely audible.

"I said… DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" By now Kim was starting to realize just how serious this situation had become.

"Yes, I understand you."

"Good. After your initial time of 2 hours is up, I will send you an address where you are to bring Stoppables body, and we will trade…. You're dead boyfriend for your living family. But of course, after I have verified that he is truly dead."

The screen then went to static for a second and then Wade's face appeared. "I couldn't trace it Kim. He's covered his tracks very well."

Kim's face had gone stoic, and then she pressed a button, disconnecting from Wade. Turning around, Kim then stomped up to Ron, who by now was sitting on a picnic table waiting for her.

"Your **stupid** plan didn't work Ron! He hit my mother!" Kim's voice was rising in pitch as she yelled at her boyfriend. "He HIT HER!"

All Ron could do was sit there, taking in the information that Kim had just told him. It wasn't supposed to happen this way.

Kim continued to speak angrily at Ron, her eyes almost wild. "I don't know about you Ron, but my family is very important to me! I hold you personally responsible for anything that happens to them from this point on!" She then leaned in close to her 'so-called boyfriend', narrowed her eyes and spoke in a tone that sent a shiver up Ron's spine. "I will do anything in my power to keep them safe Ron… _Anything_."

…x x x x…

Moriarty continued to watch the small screen that was still sending him video from Middleton Park. He was also able to pick up most of the conversation as well.

His lips screwed into a smile. "I had a feeling all she needed was a little… encouragement."

To be continued…

* * *

Well if you didn't hate Moriarty before… I'm sure you do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Took a little longer than I expected, but I hope y'all enjoy this chapter…

Next, I would like to say Thank-you to all those who reviewed the last chapter: XanQenadius, Shrike176, James MacPherson, Katsumara, readerjunkie, nigeltje, screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, JCS1966, Sharper the Writer, Nutzkie, Reader101w, and Thomas Linquist. As I've said before, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: If no one has figured it out by now, I do not own any of the Kim Possible Characters. Moriarty is a creation of my own, and is not related to the individual in the Sherlock Holmes series…

Chapter 3

Previously on "The Power of Kim":

Kim continued to speak angrily at Ron, her eyes almost wild. "I don't know about you Ron, but my family is very important to me! I hold you personally responsible for anything that happens to them from this point on!" She then leaned in close to her 'so-called boyfriend', narrowed her eyes and spoke in a tone that sent a shiver up Ron's spine. "I will do anything in my power to keep them safe Ron… _Anything_."

…x x x x…

Moriarty continued to watch the small screen that was still sending him video from Middleton Park. He was also able to pick up most of the conversation as well.

His lips screwed into a smile. "I had a feeling all she needed was a little… encouragement."

And now for the continuation…

...x x x x...

On the drive home from Middleton Park, the silence was almost deafening between Kim and Ron. Kim's eyes were glued to the road ahead, and Ron just sat there in the passenger seat, with his eyes looking down at his feet. When the dash-mounted Kimmunicator went off, neither of them moved for a good 5 seconds.

_Beep Beep Bee Deep_

With a heavy sigh Kim finally pressed the button to receive Wades call.

"Hey Kim…" The young Tech Guru said, and immediately his eyes looked back and forth between the two occupants of the car. "Is… this a bad time?"

When she finally answered, Kim's eyes once again never left the road. "As if you hadn't heard Wade, the plan didn't work. But we'll figure this out, I'm sure. So anyway… what's the sitch?" With her last three words, Kim finally looked at the small screen.

"If you're up for it, I've got a mission for you. It looks like Drakken and Shego are finally coming out of their retirement. I'm picking up HUGE power readings from his local lair."

A slightly confused look crossed the red head's face. "I never thought he would go back to that lair, as many times that we've defeated him at that location."

"I have a feeling he's only there because it still has a direct connection into Middleton's Power Grid. In fact, that's how I discovered the power surge, by watching for spikes in the system."

"As always Wade, you Rock. Got everything set up for us?" Kim knew she really didn't even have to ask.

"You know it. Your Super-suit is back at your house now with it's upgraded power cell. Nothing else major has been done to it, but it now has the ability to handle any electrical interference, and all hiccups in the suits systems have finally been de-bugged. In fact, the energy absorption capacity of the Glove has been increased by at least 50-fold." The young boy then took a swig of his ever-present Slurpster and placed his hands behind his head with an air of bravado.

"Awesome Wade. I don't think I'm going to take it this time though, as I doubt I'll need it for this round. I mean… it's just Drakken and Shego." She then glanced back out the windshield. "Ron and I should be at my place in just a few minutes. After we get changed and our gear together, we'll head out to the lair. Got anything else for us?"

Just then a beeping could be heard from Wade's end of the connection, and the young Tech Genius looked off to one side. Kim could see that he was scanning a message that had just come in.

"Guess what Kim?" Her only reaction was to raise a questioning eyebrow. "I just now finally received a message from GJ explaining how Moriarty broke out of their 'High Security' cells. You got 5 minutes?"

Looking over at Ron, Kim looked at him for a few seconds as if she was thinking about something, and then answered. "Sure, Wade… Go ahead."

…x x x x…

The Maximum Security Wing of Global Justice was basically a long corridor with three cells on each side of the main hall. Each cell was about a 15 X 15 room, each with a basic lavatory that was partitioned off near the back to give at least a modicum of privacy, yet GJ Agents could tell if someone was using the facilities by looking down at the open bottom of the wall.

Otherwise the room itself housed only a single bed against one wall and a simple desk, which was really a small table on the other side. Both the desk and the frame of the bed were made of solid steel, and bolted to the floor. All seams were welded, so there weren't any bolts or screws on either piece of furniture. There was single chair made of metal as well, and was fashioned in the same manner. It was also permanently attached to the floor in front of the desk so it couldn't be moved. Absolutely nothing in the room could be used as a weapon in any fashion.

For the first two weeks of Moriarty's incarceration, his food and drink were set on a combination of a small slot and shelf between the bars that held him in. One peculiar thing though about the food at GJ, was that every once in a while, it wouldn't completely agree with him. So at times the GJ Agent would need to enter the room to make sure the prisoner was doing OK, as he would be in the lavatory for almost 30 minutes at times. Changing his diet helped only a little, so it had become normal for this to happen once a week at the most, maybe once in two weeks at the least.

At first protocol was strictly followed by those who had to enter the cell when Moriarty had his… trouble. No agent was allowed to enter the cell with their keys or any of their weapons, including the Shock Gun. When it became apparent that each time this occurred Moriarty was no threat because of his discomfort, protocol became a little… lax… for lack of a better phrase.

One particular day Moriarty's discomfort was quite… serious. The GJ Agent on duty at the time once again entered the cell, his now lax protocol fully in force. The agent didn't stand a chance when the prisoner, who actually was not incapacitated at all, this time or any of the other times, employed his full training in Pang Lang Quan on the poor man.

Moriarty then easily slipped out of the High Security area by using the keys and cards he lifted from the now dead GJ Agent. The rest of his journey out of the building left behind about a half dozen agents with various life-threatening injuries, and another half dozen dead. The alarm was never sounded until none other than agent Will Du literally tripped over one of the dead agents inside a bathroom that was rarely used. The alarm wasn't tripped until a good two hours had passed after Moriarty had left the premises, giving him a lead that only widened as time went on.

…x x x x…

Wade finished his tale of how Moriarty escaped his prison just as the Sloth pulled into the Possible's driveway.

"And we just hear about this **now**, Wade? I mean it's been what, **more** than a few weeks since he broke out." At this point Kim was fit to be tied after hearing this information, and all Ron could do was shake his head.

"Dr. Director says here that she wanted to keep the breach of their security from getting out to the public, and she said that she was even reticent to even tell you guys, even though you should have been the first ones outside of GJ to be notified. They never once thought he could get anything together as fast as he has. In fact, they are thinking that there must have been someone in GJ that was working for him." Wade finished with a look of sympathy for both Kim and Ron, as he knew all too well what Moriarty had already put them through

"Well… Thanks for the info Wade." Kim said with her face set. She was now 100 percent in Mission Mode, and nothing was going to distract her, especially the current situation with Ron.

After entering Kim's house, both teens quickly changed into their Mission Gear without speaking a single word to each other. In fact, Kim didn't say anything until they had left her house, and even then she was all business.

"So you have everything Ron?" Kim didn't even take her eyes off the road when she spoke.

"Yeah, I do." Was her 'boyfriend's' short answer.

Kim sighed and looked at him, dropping her Mission Attitude for just a few seconds. "Ron look… I'm still upset with you. You screwed up… big time, and my mom got hurt. Maybe we can figure this… No, I **know** we can figure this out. In fact, **I** can figure this out." She then took another breath before continuing, and forged on with what she had to tell Ron. "So after this mission is done, I hope you don't mind… taking a little break."

"A… break, Kim?" Ron said, speaking for only the second time since they left Middleton Park. "You mean we aren't going on missions anymore?"

Strong female hands gripped the steering wheel a little harder. "No… I'll still go on missions…"

"You just don't want me along." Ron said sounding crestfallen, and Kim didn't say anything. This was hard enough for her as it was. "You don't want me to screw up again."

"No… it's not that. It's just…" Kim sighed again. "It's just that I don't trust myself around you."

"What's… **that**… supposed to mean?" Ron said slowly

"Remember I said that I would do anything to keep my family safe?" Ron nodded. "Well, I think that I might… you know… mistakenly on purpose…"

"Kim!" Ron said, realizing what his… now former? Girlfriend was saying. "You mean you might try to… **hurt** me?" A look of fear crept into his eyes.

Kim dropped her face and looked down at the dash directly in front of her and muttered, "Or worse."

Ron's jaw dropped almost immediately, as he knew exactly what Kim was saying. "You mean you think you would actually… _kill_… me, to get that monster to release your family?"

"Like I said Ron… I don't trust myself when my family is involved. Especially when a deranged whacko has my **entire** family." Kim then pulled to a stop at the side of the road, and reached behind her seat to grab her backpack. Before putting it on she reached inside the pack and pulled out…

"Kim…" Ron said with wide eyes. "What… Why did you pull out your knife?"

"OK, let's get this over with." Kim breathed, and right away Ron started to get **very** nervous.

"Kim… you're not going to… do this right now, right here… are you?" Ron watched with wide eyes as Kim checked the sharpness of the blade with a finger, and he absently noticed that the light from the dash played across the surface of the cold steel as Kim turned it in her fingers.

"What are you talking about Ron? And why do you have that look on your face? I meant it's time to get out and walk towards Drakken's lair." She then quickly cleaned a small amount of dirt from under one of her fingernails and placed the 4-inch blade back inside its sheath inside her backpack.

"Oh… yeah." Ron said with a short laugh, and breathed a sigh of relief. "I knew that."

…x x x x…

After the two young heroes entered the blue villain's lair through one of the air ducts, they immediately heard the voices of their target.

"It's finished Shego! Finally!" Drakken said with a triumphant sound to his voice. "With this newly redesigned Counter Electrodynamic Concentrator I will literally have the ultimate power! After you stole the plans from Dementor, I kicked it up a notch. Now I can target specific cities and deprive them of their electricity one… by… one! Muwa Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!"

A crashing sound was then heard behind them, and the villains turned around to see…

"Kim Possible!" Drakken blurted out purely from habit.

"Now hand over that Counter Electro-whatcha-ma-callit." Ron said, causing Kim to drop her head into one of her hands. When Shego lit her hands with her green plasma, Kim immediately dropped into an attack stance, and Drakken took off running through an archway off to one side of the lair.

"Ron!" Kim yelled. "Follow Drakken and I'll take care of Shego!"

"You got it KP!" Ron replied and took off after the blue villain.

"_You_? Take care of _me_?" Shego said with a laugh. "Since when have you done _that_, Princess?"

Kim chuckled a bit. "Do we have all night?"

With that said, the two adversaries growled at each other and leaped at virtually the same time, attacking. Kim kept evading Shego's energy blasts and hand swipes, while the green villainess continued to press her attack.

"So why did you and Drakken decide to go back to evil, Shego?" Kim said, barely winded from the fight.

"We missed it, and the benefits are much better." Was the snarky reply, which was accented by a particularly vicious leg sweep that Kim barely had the time to jump over.

"Benefits?" The redheaded hero replied and sidestepped a jab from a green-gloved fist. "Such as…"

"You." Shego said smiling without skipping a beat, and the shocked look from her opponent gave her time to perform a double handed strike to Kim's chest, knocking her back into a wall, dazing her. "I like kicking your little biscuit all over the place."

The next thing Kim knew was that a black gloved hand was around her throat and a plasma-enshrouded fist was barely inches from her face. Shego drew back her plasma charged hand to throw the final strike when Drakken called out, stopping her attack.

"The Buffoon's got the CEC Shego!"

"The what?" The green villainess said whipping her head around.

"Nnrrrgghh…The Counter Electromagnetic Concentrator!" Drakken yelled. "It just takes too long to say the entire name. Why Dementor didn't name it something a lot shorter, I'll never know!"

Sure enough, both Shego and Kim saw Ron at the same time, running out of the lair holding onto the CEC. Just after he ran through the exit, an electronic voice was heard over the speakers mounted inside the ceiling.

"Lair Self-Destruct will commence in 10 seconds… 10… 9… 8…"

"Shego! Let's get out of here!" Drakken yelled while flying past his sidekick on what looked like a hovering platform.

He grabbed onto her outstretched hand and whipped his sidekick up onto the platform before making their escape. Kim then took her cue and ran out of the lair in the same direction that Ron had gone, exiting the building just as the first explosion rocked the entire structure, destroying the one remaining lab inside the already damaged building.

"Good job Ron!" Kim said with a smile as she jogged up to her boyfriend's side where he stood next to the Sloth, holding onto the CEC. Ron didn't say anything and just smiled, handing her the device that was about the size of a blender.

After setting the device in the back seat of the Sloth, Kim sat down in the driver's seat of the car and drove back to Middleton. Her praise of Ron was short lived, and the two went back to that same uncomfortable silence for the remainder of the ride, which was to drop the CEC off at GJ.

After pulling into the parking lot, Kim said she would be right back and grabbed the CEC from the backseat and took it into the building. Sure enough she came right back out after only a few minutes. Sitting back down in the drivers' seat, Kim put her seatbelt on, and sat there for a moment before finally turning to Ron.

"So are you going to say anything to me?" All Ron did was shake his head side to side in response to Kim's question. "Is this because of what I said before?" Again no verbal answer, but this time, the blond boy slowly nodded in the affirmative.

Kim sighed again and started the car. "Ok then. I guess well talk about this at a later time. For now I'll just drop you off at your house, since we decided you weren't going to help with the rest of the situation with Moriarty."

The tension in the little coupe couldn't have been thicker on the short ride to Ron's house. When he got out after Kim had pulled into his driveway, Ron walked around the car and went to lean in through the driver's side window to give her a goodbye kiss. Instead, he was rewarded by smacking his face against the glass, as Kim had quickly raised the window without him realizing it.

She then lowered the window a little so she could speak to him. "Now I have less than an hour and a half to save my family Ron. If I need your help, I'll call you."

With his kiss denied, Ron slumped into his house, and Kim then backed out of the driveway to head home. She was planning on calling Wade when she got there to discuss their next plan to get her family out of Moriarty's grasp.

…x x x x…

After entering his house, almost immediately Ron's eyelids began to droop. Neither his parents or Hana were home at the time, and he was tired from the mission and the drive back. Figuring Rufus was taking his usual early evening nap up in his room, Ron decided to take his own nap on the couch, and hope that Kim would call him before Moriarty's deadline was up.

After lying down on the couch and closing his eyes, it wasn't long before they suddenly snapped back open. He thought he had heard something in the room, and Ron quickly scanned the area. Not seeing anything, he closed his eyes again, but then he sensed that something, or someone, was right next to him. Opening his eyes again Ron saw a face right next to him with green eyes, framed with black material that held her hair flat against her head. It was Kim, and she was in the Stealth Suit that she had worn when on the Kimber Diamond mission.

Just as his lips parted to say something, a black gloved hand slapped over his mouth, and Kim spoke. "Not a sound Ronald." She hissed. "I know there isn't anyone else home, but we don't want to wake the neighbors now, do we?"

Ron looked at Kim with pleading brown eyes. "Oh please Ron… Don't give me that look. I know Hana will miss you at first, but she'll get over it. All kids do."

By now Kim's other hand was directly over Ron's head, and his eyes went wide when he saw that it had morphed into the Energy Absorbing Glove. It was then he realized that Kim didn't have her Stealth Suit on, she actually had on the Super Suit! And now she had a weapon that could absorb and contain a tremendous amount of power directly over his head. What was it Wade had said? The Glove could now contain about 50 times more energy? Ron closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his MMP. Kim winced a little as she felt tremendous power course through the suits systems, but true to its inventor it contained everything that was emanating from Ron, just as it was designed to do.

"Sorry Ronnie… This is the only way I could keep you from using your powers against me. See… Wade had studied the building that Moriarty held you in, that kept your power at bay, and he was able to adapt that technology to the suit's energy absorption properties. So basically, you can't use it against me now."

Ron then felt the hand that was over his mouth move a little, but it was still pressed to his face. His eyes looked down and panic came over his features. Extended from Kim's index finger was now what appeared to be a six-inch long silver spike with a very sharp point, which was formed by the morphing properties of the suit.

"I do love you so very, very much Ronnie…" Kim said with a hint of sadness in her eyes, but then suddenly they went stone-cold serious. "But I love my family just as much, and I simply **can't **and** will not** lose them. I have to protect them. So don't think of this as your death, but the saving of four lives. I'll miss you very, very much. I love you Ronnie…"

Kim removed her hand from Ron's mouth, and before he could say anything Kim placed her own lips on his, giving him one final kiss before plunging the silver spike straight up under his jaw and straight into his brain from the bottom, killing Ron Stoppable instantly.

Removing her now trembling lips from his, and with tears falling from her own green eyes, Kim slowly closed Ron's eyelids over his now lifeless brown orbs. "I'm going to miss you so very… very much."

Tears continued to fall from Kim's cheeks and landed on Ron's pillow next to his head. With a quick shot of heat into the spike that killed her boyfriend, the wound cauterized so there wouldn't be a mess when Kim withdrew the weapon.

Quickly and quietly, so as not to wake the small rodent slumbering just upstairs, Kim gathered Ron and threw his body over her shoulder, easily hefting him up with the aid of her super suit. Turning up the audio sensors in her headpiece, Kim then listened for any other movement around the house, and scanned the area outside looking for anyone who may see her when she left. Hearing and sensing nothing, she quickly carried the body to the Sloth, which was waiting in the driveway.

Her final destination: to get to Moriarty and dump Ron's dead and lifeless body at his feet, and in the process, save her family.

To be continued…

* * *

Well… Anyone expect this? Y'all know by now how much I like throwing readers for a loop...


	4. Chapter 4

Man! This chapter was giving me fits! I hope y'all like this after all of my editing and additions to the rough draft…

Let me say Thank-you to those who left a review for the last chapter: Classic Cowboy, LoveMeKp, JCS1966, Katsumara, XanQenadius,, Earl Allison, TheRedKommie, screaming phoenix, James MacPherson, Reader101w, readerjunkie, CajunBear73, Thomas Linquist, Nutzkie, Shrike176, and kim's 1 fan. I've said it before and I'll say it again… Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Do I own the KP characters? Nope…

Chapter 4

Watching a large screen TV in a small office located to one side of the warehouse he was holding Kim's family in, Moriarty cracked a smile at the scene he was watching.

He wasn't able to see into the Stoppables house, but he was able to listen to what had occurred inside. At the same time that things were being set up to kidnap the Possible family, Moriarty's goons were also able to place a couple of laser listening devices across the street from the Stoppable's house. They were focused on a couple of windowpanes on the first floor, and they were picking up sound vibrations from inside the house.

As for the video he was now watching, it was courtesy of a few tricks he had picked up from studying Kim Possible's Tech Genius. Now he was watching a grainy picture of Kim carrying the body of Ron Stoppable from his house, and placing him inside her car. The video he was currently watching was courtesy of a security camera outside a convenience store a block and a half away.

The Possible family, Mr. and Mrs. Possible and the twins, were in a large portion of the warehouse he had set up specifically for them. It was a large area that was partitioned off in which the walls, ceiling, and floor were painted white, and the simple wooden chairs his prisoners sat on were painted black. He stole a glance through his open office door at all four to make sure that things were still as he had left them, which of course they were, so Moriarty turned back and continued to watch Kim as she drove to the destination he had given her.

…x x x x…

Arriving at the location given to her, Kim was now parked in front of a large roll-up door. To one side of the large door was a standard entrance, yet she wasn't quite sure which entrance to use to enter the large warehouse. She really didn't want to have to carry Ron's body through the smaller entrance, as even with her super suit it would be both awkward and cumbersome to maneuver through while carrying a limp body. Just as Kim opened her car door to get out, the large door rose to let her drive in.

Before driving inside, she gave a quick twist to one cuff of her suit, which then morphed itself into a facsimile of her purple and black outfit. "I'm so glad Wade made this a standard feature." She then said aloud to no one.

After travelling just a few feet in to the warehouse, two bright lights switched on that temporarily blinded the young hero. She shut the car off and stepped out while shielding her eyes against the intense illumination.

Suddenly a voice boomed over speakers that she instantly recognized as Moriarty. "Do you have the body of Ronald Stoppable with you?"

"Yes I do." Kim said through her teeth, yet loud enough to be heard. "Now where is my family." She demanded.

Once again the deranged villain's voice boomed over the speakers "In due time Miss Possible… In due time. First, I must ask that you disrobe and change into some different clothing."

"Why?" Kim barked, as she was starting to get very irritated.

"Come now Kimberly… I'm not a fool. I know about this alleged 'Super suit' of yours, and I need assurances that you do not try to pull a fast one on me. Immediately to your left you will see a metal cabinet. Open the doors and you will see the clothing I want you to wear. It's rather simple attire, but I think you may recognize it."

Walking over to the cabinet, Kim opened the doors and let out a little gasp. What she saw folded up on the shelf inside was a set of her old style of mission clothes, which was green cargo pants and black ¾ length sleeve half shirt. There was also a pair of black ankle-high sneakers that looked to be her size.

"I don't suppose you have a place for me to change?" Kim asked, seemingly to no one, but she knew exactly who was listening.

"Oh I am so sorry Kimberly… but I have to actually see you change. Please believe me that it's not for a sick perversion or anything like that… I just need to know for sure 100 percent that you have changed your clothes. I cannot take a chance that you have that suit on. You can put the clothes you have on in the cabinet when you are done, and after we conclude our business, I'll even let you keep the black shirt and cargos. I understand that they are very hard to come by these days." The voice paused for a moment and then continued. "Now if you please, Miss Possible?"

With a low growl in her throat, Kim kept her super suit configured to look like her other outfit, and quickly changed into the copy of her mission clothes. Even though she had on undergarments, Kim changed in record time in order to reduce her exposure as much as she could.

After she finished changing and placing the Super Suit in the cabinet, the lights dimmed a bit and Moriarty spoke again. "Now I would like you to gather the body of Mr. Stoppable and bring him through the double doors you see directly ahead of your vehicle. There I will be waiting for you, along with your family." At the mention of her family, a twinge of happiness came over Kim, as she was finally seeing an end to this nightmare.

Quickly she pulled Ron's body out of her car and once again threw him over her shoulder. Without the super suit, she could definitely feel his weight, but she was still strong enough to carry him for probably about a hundred yards. Kim absently hoped that she wouldn't have to carry Ron that far.

Just as she reached the double doors, she heard three loud clanks that must have been locks disengaging before the doors swung open. As soon as Kim walked through the doors, they slammed shut and she heard those three clunks once again, telling her that they were once again locked.

Moriarty's voice was once again heard over the speakers. "All you have to do now Kimberly is walk down the hallway you are in and push through the swinging doors at the end. There you will find your family, and we will commence with the business of the day."

Adjusting the body on her shoulder, as she was starting to feel the affects of carrying about 160 pounds of dead weight on her one side, Kim then purposefully walked the few feet down the hall and though the swinging doors. Once she pushed through, Kim immediately saw her mom, dad, and her brothers, who all looked over at her as soon as she entered the all-white room. Quickly and gently she lay Ron's body down on the floor, and then ran over to hr mother and pulled down the gag that was tied over her mouth.

"Mom!" Kim exclaimed as she took her mother into a hug while tears ran down her cheeks. "Are you OK?" The younger red head gently ran a finger over the bruised side of her mother's face.

"Yes, Honey… I'm fine. It looks worse than it feels." Kim then started to untie her mom, but stopped when she heard Moriarty's voice directly behind her.

"Not yet Kimberly Anne… First things first." Turning around Kim locked her green eyes with the one person that she hated more than anything else in the world. "I need to confirm that Mr. Stoppable is truly dead." He then looked down and delivered a kick right into the side of Ron's Body, causing it to roll to one side.

"Stop it! He's dead! Can't you tell that by even **looking** at him?" Kim's eyes were wide with both anger and surprise, but neither her words nor facial expression had any affect on Moriarty. All he did in response was to use a foot to shove Ron's body back to its previous position.

Moriarty then stepped to a position that placed him directly over Ron's head. He closely watched the eyelids, looking for any kind of movement. Then without any warning, Moriarty pulled a small pistol out from inside his jacket, and fired a single shot directly between Ron's eyes.

"Noooo!" Both Kim and her mom screamed at the same time, and Kim's voice wavered as she spoke. "What have you done?" She had not expected this to happen.

"So Kimberly…" Moriarty said with almost grim satisfaction. "Maybe poor Ronald here wasn't really dead when you first brought him in? Is that why you have a look of shock on your face? Is that why the tears, that are at this very moment burning in your eyes, want to burst forth? Is that why you want to wail for your **dead lover**!" Moriarty almost screamed the last two words.

"You dare tried to pull another fast one on me Kimberly? You thought I would just accept that he was dead and turn your family over to you? Is that what you thought?" Moriarty went silent, and then closed his eyes. He appeared to be gathering his wits before continuing. "Yes… Ronald Stoppable is now truly dead, but it appears that I need to teach you a lesson to never, ever, try to double cross me!"

With a flick of his wrist, a four-inch blade slide out from a hidden pocket inside the sleeve of his coat, and Moriarty stomped over to Jim and Tim, brandishing the knife in front of them. "For your indiscretion Kimberly, you will lose one of your precious twin brothers! But as to who lives and who dies… that will be **your** decision! Who you choose matters not to me, just that you come up with a name. Will it be Jim… or Tim? I give you… five seconds to give me an answer!"

Kim's mind was whirling at this point. How had things go so wrong? This was supposed to be a simple trade… Ron's body for her family, and now she was being forced to decide which one of her brothers were to die? The sitch was almost too much for her to comprehend.

"I… I can't…" Kim was able to stutter out. "I can't decide… I won't…"

"Times a wasting Kimberly… If you don't chose one, it will be **both**! Will it be Jim, or Tim? Tic Toc Tic Toc… Four seconds… Three seconds… Time's running out! Who lives, who dies? Tell me… NOW!"

"I… I can't… I…" Tears were now running down Kim's cheeks. She had to give Moriarty a name. She had to tell Moriarty which of her brothers to kill, or she would lose both. Without thinking and without even realizing which name she yelled out, Kim finally blurted out the first name that came to her. "Jim!" She then squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't have to watch, and Kim also dropped her head in shame.

An evil smile crossed Moriarty's lips as he looked at the twin brothers. He knew which was which, as he had gotten the two to tell him when he first met them after their abduction. He stepped in front of Jim and adjusted his grip on the knife in his hand. Just as Moriarty raised the blade for an angular strike at the neck, another voice boomed through the speakers that he immediately recognized.

"**Stop**!" It was Ron Stoppable!

With wide eyes Moriarty looked over at Ron's body, expecting it to sit up, but it didn't. "What the… but he's… I shot…" For only the second time in Moriarty's pitiful life, he felt something almost alien to him. Fear.

And all Kim could do at this point in time… was smile.

To be continued… (And possibly concluded)

* * *

I'm such an evil author, aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! I've now finished the next chapter of this story. Sorry it's taken so long.

Now, let me say Thank-You to all those who reviewed the last chapter: Earl Allison, CajunBear73, readerjunkie, Reader101w, Katsumara, screaming phoenix, kim's 1 fan, James MacPherson, Classic Cowboy, TheRedKommie, Shrike176, Nutzkie, and Thomas Linquist. Along with all those that have read the story, y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: I'm gonna get lazy here and say "Please see the disclaimer on the other chapters".

Chapter 5

Last time on "The Power of Kim":

An evil smile crossed Moriarty's lips as he looked at the twin brothers. He knew which was which, as he had gotten the two to tell him when he first met them after their abduction. He stepped in front of Jim and adjusted his grip on the knife in his hand. Just as Moriarty raised the blade for an angular strike at the neck, another voice boomed through the speakers that he immediately recognized.

"**Stop**!" It was Ron Stoppable!

With wide eyes Moriarty looked over at Ron's body, expecting it to sit up, but it didn't. "What the… but he's… I shot…" For only the second time in Moriarty's pitiful life, he felt something almost alien to him. Fear.

And all Kim could do at this point in time… was smile.

…x x x x…

And now the continuation:

Ron's voice suddenly appeared to be right behind Moriarty. "Hana was right. You don't play fair." Whipping around while still brandishing the knife in one hand, and holding onto the pistol in his other, Moriarty had an almost wild look to his eyes. When he didn't see anyone there, he snapped his head back to look at the body he had shot in the head.

Then he felt someone tap him on his left shoulder, and again Moriarty snapped his head back around. This time though, his jaw was met with a fist, and the hit spun him back around the other direction, making him drop the gun and lose his grip on the knife causing it to fly out of his hand and land harmlessly away from everyone.

The hit was hard enough that it also made him literally see stars for a few seconds, and Moriarty's knees failed him. He stumbled like a boxer who had been stunned, but not quite knocked out, and then dropped to the floor in a sitting position.

Ron knew that his nemesis wasn't a threat at this time, so all he did was step up in front of the man and look down on him with an utter look of contempt. A flick of his foot sent the .38 skidding across the floor, and one corner of Ron's lip curled up a bit in a snarl that just dared Moriarty to try anything. Wisely, the man sitting on the floor didn't make any hostile moves.

Although after his head cleared up a bit, Moriarty's head ping-ponged between 'standing Ron', and 'dead Ron'. "But… but you're… then who is…"

"Kim?" Ron said while looking at his girlfriend. Why don't you untie your family while I fill in Sunshine here." The red head looked at Ron askance at his 'Sunshine' comment, but paid no further mind and quickly started to untie her mother first.

"But I put a bullet in your… how can you be alive?" Moriarty still wasn't quite understanding what he was seeing. He had had everything planned, and it was going perfectly until… well, quite frankly, until he had put a .38 caliber bullet in what he _thought_ was Ron Stoppable's brain.

"Let me tell you a story, but first, let's make sure you don't try anything funny." Quickly Ron picked up a piece of rope that Kim had dropped after untying one of her brothers, and tied Moriarty's hands together at the wrist in front of him.

…x x x x…

Ron took the news better than Kim had originally expected.

"He did WHAT, and he wants you to WHAT?" Ron almost screamed, and then started to hyperventilate.

"Please Ron… don't get too excited here now. We have…" Kim checked the time on her Kimmunicator. "An hour and forty-five minutes before his deadline. I say we come up with a plan and try to implement it in about half an hour. Wade's checking my house with a more intensive scan, and I need to wait for those results anyway. According to his estimate, it should be done in about 10 or 15 more minutes."

Ron started to calm down, and almost immediately his face told Kim that he had an idea. "Kim… I learned something from Sensei when I was at Yamanouchi that I think might work in this situation. Rufus buddy…" Ron looked down to his pocket at his pet Naked Mole Rat. "Sorry, but you'll have to sit this one out. I think you'll understand once you hear my plan. Now first off Kim, this plan will require that you act like you've never acted before."

"Just tell me what I need to do Ron. I want to take down this Bastard." Kim using the "B" word brought Ron up a bit, as he had never heard her call anyone a name like that before, but he quickly recovered.

"OK then." Ron was all business as he laid out his plan, and Kim couldn't help but be proud of her boyfriend. "When Wade calls you back, we'll figure out the details, but this is going be a 'double mis-direction'. First were going to stage an attempt on my life by you. It will be botched on purpose, by none other than me of course, and you'll get mad at me. Now I'm talking VERY mad Kim. I'll let you improvise and say what you want to. That way it will seem more real.

"Then, after the faked attempt on my life, we'll get a call from Wade that there is a mission for us to go on that involves Drakken and Shego. After I talk to the two of them, I should have Drakken and Shego agreeable to what I want them to do. The key here is to make everything look like a run of the mill mission of ours to the lair. Once we get there, Drakken should have everything set up, that is after I talk with him, to make a quick clone of me."

"But don't those things bleed green ooze and dissolve in Soda?" Kim quickly asked.

"Something tells me that our favorite blue scientist will have some ideas to fix those aspects of the clones. Anyway, inside the lair I'll get with Drakken, and we'll make the switch, me for the clone. Then… and this will be the hard part Kim… you will need to kill me. At least the clone of me, and do it in a manner that if Moriarty was watching or listening that he wouldn't suspect anything." Ron took one of his girlfriend's hands between both of his and continued. "That's key Kim. I still remember how Moriarty had this complex in which he always had to know exactly what was going on at any time. I'm counting on his arrogance to think that he's got us controlled, and that we wouldn't even **think** of trying to cross him a second time. I'm 99 percent sure he won't disappoint.

"From that point on I'll be using my invisibility that I used when taking out Martin Smarty to stay low. I'll actually be with you the entire time, but the only Ron anyone will see will be the clone.

…x x x x…

"When Drakken said that the clone couldn't speak," Ron said to the tied up man, "I thought for sure the plan wouldn't work. But we used it anyway. It was the only thing we could do. In actuality, Kim here was able to make up for that disability with flying colors." The blond boy then smiled to his girlfriend in admiration.

"I **am** impressed, Ronald." Moriarty said with what appeared to be a smug look on his face, and then he looked at Kim, who was now standing with her family since they were all untied by then. "And **you** Kimberly… If my hands weren't tied, I would applaud you right now. That was a most impressive display of acting I have ever seen, or heard. Especially the way you spoke to the clone in Ronald's house."

Immediately Kim had a surprised look on her face. "Oh yes Kimberly, I heard it all." He then looked at Ron. "If I were you Ronald, I would sleep with one eye open around her."

Looking up at Ron while still sitting on the floor, Moriarty raised his still tied hands. "Now would you be a good chap and help me to stand? This floor really isn't that comfortable."

He looked at Moriarty for a few seconds, and then obliged by lowering one hand to help the man stand. Just as the two clasped hands, Ron heard a muffled click that seemed to come from Moriarty's forearm. Before he could do anything, a stream of white smoke shot right into his face, and Ron collapsed immediately. Moriarty rolled away from the boy's form, and quickly jumped to a standing position, and the rope that was tied around his wrists dropped harmlessly to the floor.

Both his eyes and Kim's then sought out and found the small pistol, which was about half way between the two of them. Instantaneously the two lunged at the weapon, and Kim was able to reach it first. But instead of grabbing the gun, she slapped it away towards the opposite side of the room from where her family was. Immediately Moriarty jumped up into a fighting stance and Kim did the same.

"So Kimberly…" Moriarty said as he took a step sideways while staying in his attack stance. "Shall we see what a Master in Pang Lang Quan can do against a cheerleader that knows only a few Kung-fu moves?"

Immediately Kim's lips formed a sneer. "That's **16** styles of Kung-fu, but who's counting."

"Hmm…" Moriarty said as he continued to work his way around. He noticed that Kim's family had all retreated to one corner of the room where they could watch. "Knowledge of all, yet Master to none, I presume?"

A quick jab and then a leg sweep made Kim back up from her adversary, and she stole a glance over at her boyfriend's unconscious form. "What did you do to Ron?"

"Oh I just hit him with a knock-out gas of my own concoction. Your boyfriend will be out for a good half-hour. More than enough for me to… how do you Americans say… 'Wipe the floor with you'?"

"Heh… you can try." Kim said, and was then surprised by a kick that hit her directly in the stomach, sending her back a few steps. The kick wasn't hard enough to knock her off her feet, or even enough to knock the wind out of her, but it definitely got Kim's attention.

_OK, no banter, just fighting._ Kim thought to herself, and she almost missed the punch that was headed towards her.

The red headed fighter wasn't in a position she wanted to be, which was defense. For the next few minutes she was backing around the room, deflecting all kinds of strikes and blows from Moriarty, and she definitely recognized the moves from when her Nana had a taught her a few things.

While blocking almost purely by instinct, a memory entered Kim's mind from that lesson. _"Kimberly…"_ She could almost hear her Nana's voice. _"If you are ever being backed up by someone, use a feint, and strike back with something unconventional."_

Then a thought occurred to her as Moriarty landed a glancing blow to her left shoulder. _Let him hit my shoulder, but move with it and come back with… a trip!_

Sure enough, the next time Moriarty threw a punch at her left side, Kim rolled with the punch (and realizing she would have a nasty bruise on her shoulder later), made her adversary step forward a bit because of his momentum. He was expecting a hand strike to follow behind, but the next thing Moriarty knew, he was flat on the floor.

Without letting her opponent stand, Kim literally launched herself at Moriarty and came down on his lower back with an elbow strike. The move was almost exactly like a GWA move, but it did the job, making her opponent bring a hand back to that point on his body in pain.

Moriarty rolled onto his back, and Kim immediately stepped over him and grabbed his jacket with both hands. Her green eyes burned with almost murderous intensity. "It's **over** Moriarty. You lose." Kim was breathing hard, yet she wasn't winded.

"Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly." Moriarty said with a shake of his head, and clucked at her a little making Kim raise an eyebrow at the man's actions. She had the upper hand, and couldn't understand his reaction to the circumstances. "It seems that you must have missed something quite important while studying your 16 styles of King Fu. One, always know every little detail of your surroundings when you are fighting an opponent, and two, recognize strategies of your opponent, such as if you are being 'steered' somewhere specific."

Kim's eyes narrowed as she racked her brain in an effort to know what this depraved individual was talking about, and Moriarty continued. "Also, I have come to another conclusion. Kill the woman, and you kill the man."

The next thought that flashed through Kim's mind was the small knife that Moriarty had dropped when Ron had hit him, but it was too late. The next thing the young heroine felt was a sharp pressure in her stomach, and she looked down to see her opponent's fist held against her stomach… A fist that was wrapped around the handle of a small knife.

It hurt to breathe, and Kim felt herself being pushed away by Moriarty, and she fell off to the side and on her back. Moriarty had followed her motion, and was now on top of her with his weight pressing the blade deeper. He then pulled the knife from Kim's abdomen, and instinctively her hand went to where it hurt. She felt a slick substance on her fingers, which Kim immediately knew as her own blood.

A malevolent sneer was on Moriarty's face as he spoke. "Kill Kimberly Possible, and Ron Stoppable will have nothing to live for. He will be as good as dead. If those incompetent fools on the plane had done their jobs in the first place this would have already happened. But this way, I'll get to see the pain and anguish on Dear Ronald's face when he sees that I have killed you with my own… bare… hands."

Taking the knife in both hands while still sitting on Kim's waist, Moriarty raised himself up. Before he could even begin the downward strike that was about to take away his helpless victim's life, a shot rang out and the force of a .38 caliber bullet slammed into his left shoulder, making him twist to one side. Only then did Moriarty look up to see Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, standing with the still smoking barrel of the .38 pistol he had dropped earlier.

To be concluded… (I know I've said this before, but this time I'm sure of it.)

* * *

Besides… I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to end a chapter in this manner. Y'all can hate me for this cliffy, but please keep in mind that there is one more chapter to go.

Also, I'm going to finish this before I work on another story, which will be "Sympathy for the Devil". And then only after I finish that, will I get back to "Destination: Cañon City".


	6. Chapter 6

First let me apologize for taking so long to finally post this last chapter. I don't have any real good excuses, so I won't bore you with any.

But let me shout out a big Thank-You to all who reviewed the last chapter: Earl Allison, Thomas Linquist, CajunBear73, Classic Cowboy, Katsumara, Gomro Morskopp, , James McPherson, Shrike176, JCS1966, Reader101w, and kim's 1 fan… Once again, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: One last time for this story… The KP Characters are not owned by me, and the OC of mine named 'Moriarty' has nothing to do with the character in the Sherlock Holmes stories…

**Last time on The Power of Kim:**

Taking the knife in both hands while still sitting on Kim's waist, Moriarty raised himself up. Before he could even begin the downward strike that was about to take away his helpless victim's life, a shot rang out and the force of a .38 caliber bullet slammed into his left shoulder, making him twist to one side. Only then did Moriarty look up to see Kim's father, Dr. James Possible, standing with the still smoking barrel of the .38 pistol he had dropped earlier.

…x x x x…

**And now the conclusion of "The Power of Kim"…**

In his pain and confusion at being shot in the shoulder, Moriarty didn't notice the quick movements of James and Anne. Mr. Dr. Possible performed a flying tackle and easily knocked the mad man off of his daughter, and Anne was immediately at Kim's side, checking out her wound.

After James and Moriarty tumbled away, the two ended up separated from each other. The knife had flown from Moriarty's grip while they had tumbled, and James had dropped the gun immediately after he had fired, so neither had a weapon of any kind.

Moriarty was the first to stand up, and as James was coming up on all fours, Moriarty delivered a kick to the man's chest, flipping him over on his back. "You Possible's are an infuriating bunch of pests!"

Just as he brought back his leg to kick at his adversary's face, two small forms gang tackled him at the knees, making the deranged man fall once again to the floor. This time he performed a flawless face plant with a smack that immediately brought blood to both his mouth and nose.

Turning his head to lift himself from the floor, Moriarty spat out some blood. As he raised himself up with his arms, he growled out "You little whelps will p…"

Before he could finish, his eyes suddenly rolled back into his head, and he dropped back to the floor, unconscious. Behind him stood Anne Possible with a now empty needle and syringe, and a positively evil smile on her face.

"What was _that_?" James asked as he stood back up wincing from the pain in his chest.

"Oh, just a little something I carry with me at all times. You never know when an emergency might arise that a person needs to be subdued for some reason or another." Her husband had a surprised look on his face, realizing that his wife must have always had this particular item with her almost 24-7. "Really James... With everything that goes on in this family, and me working in a Hospital where almost anything can happen, you honestly didn't think I wouldn't be prepared?"

After a quick look of acceptance for his wife's explanation, James then asked the logical next question. "How's Kimmie-Cub?"

"I was able to slow the bleeding a little, and she should be OK. I don't think it hit anything important inside her. It looks like the blade went straight in, and then straight back out, although we should get her to the hospital as soon as we can. I already called Wade on Kim's Kimmunicator to get an ambulance here.

"What about Ronald here?" James said as he took a step towards the prone blond boy, and he was rewarded with a groan from Ron. "Looks like he's coming around now."

"I'm going to go help Kimmie while you give Ron a hand, Dear." Anne said as she noted the fact that her boys were now tying the unconscious form of Moriarty up to one of the chairs that they had been previously tied into. "But first, I'll need this." She then grabbed onto her husband's shirt at the shoulder, and with a strong yank, she literally ripped the sleeve off of James.

After a yelp of protest, her husband grumbled at the loss of his shirtsleeve, and then James went over to Ron and helped him to sit up on the floor, and almost immediately the younger of the two brought a hand to his head. "Oh man… What the heck happened?"

"Moriarty hit you in the face with some kind of knock-out gas and you were down for the count." Was the reply. "We had quite a go with this guy, but he's now subdued and tied up."

"Where's K…" Ron started to say while looking around, and then his eyes landed on the prone form of his girlfriend, lying next to a small pool of blood, and her mother leaning over her.

Immediately Ron stood up, and because he hadn't completely recovered from the knock-out gas and the fact that he stood up too fast, his knees buckled, causing James to catch Ron by the elbow. "Easy there, Ronald. Anne said she should be OK."

"Take me to her, please." Ron said after squeezing his eyes together and shaking his head in an effort to clear the cobwebs from his mind.

With Mr. Dr. Possible at his side, Ron was able to walk/wobble over next to Kim and he sat down hard on the floor taking her hand in his. After gingerly touching the makeshift bandage Anne had made with a sleeve of James' shirt, he asked "Wh… what happened?"

"To sum things up, Moriarty stabbed Kim in the stomach, and the rest of us took him out."

Ron looked over at the unconscious form of the mad man while his head was slumped to his chest, and noticed the red splotch on his left shoulder. "Was he… shot?" Anne didn't say anything, and just nodded. "By… who?"

Anne indicated her husband with movement of her head, and Ron looked up at Kim's father, who was standing opposite him on the other side of Kim. He moved one arm a bit and brought his other hand to the side of his chest before saying "And I paid a bit of a price for doing that. But it was SO worth it." He then finished with a bit of a sneer on his face.

A light cough was heard from Kim, and Ron looked down to see her slowly coming around. Ron responded by quietly asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I… I can't believe…" Kim winced a little as she struggled to speak, "That Moriarty got the drop on me. I…" Again she winced and coughed a bit. "I… should have been more aware of my surroundings."

The sound of an ambulance then came to everyone's ears, and Anne glanced at her watch with a slightly perturbed look on her face. "Finally."

Kim then slowly brought her bloody hand up to Ron's face as tears were now falling feeling down his cheeks. "Don't cry for me Ronnie… I'm not dead yet. Just… just don't do anything that would… make me angry with you."

Bringing his face down close to his girlfriend, Ron swallowed hard before speaking. "I love you Kim, with all my heart and soul. Please don't leave me… I could never live with… without you." His voice hitched with emotion as Kim's eyes slowly closed and she lost consciousness once again from her loss of blood.

Then Ron heard a voice that he SO did not want to hear. "How touching." It was Moriarty, as he had finally come to from being knocked out by the syringe of Dr. Possible's. "Now that your Dear Kim Possible is either dead or dying, I can finally claim victory over you. I may not have killed **you**, Mr. Stoppable, but I have gotten rid of what you live for… and that's just as good."

"Shut up." Was all Ron could respond with, as he started to shake with anger.

"Is that all you can think of to say Mr. Stoppable? I've killed your Love, and you are now a broken man. I've done far worse than kill you. I've killed all that you live for… all that you are." By now Ron was squeezing his eyes shut tightly, trying to hold in what Kim had warned him about, and he didn't want to disappoint her. He **SO** did not want to lose his temper, especially not in front of the rest of the Possible family. But as hard as he tried to hold it back, a blow glow started to seep from behind his eyelids, and it was growing in intensity.

Ron suddenly stood with his back to Moriarty, and Mr. and Mrs. Possible, along with Jim and Tim, could see the struggle he was having in holding back his emotions. Jim and Tim were particularly interested in the strange blue glow that was behind Ron's eyes, and now appeared to be in the palms of his now clenched fists. A strange blue light, accentuated with spots of blackness, burst from between his fingers and engulfed both of his hands. Ron then turned around and opened his eyes, looking directly at the man who had brought on this anger.

One corner of his mouth ticked up, forming a sneer on his face, and for a split second Moriarty once again felt that strange emotion called 'fear'. Just as quickly as it appeared on his face it was gone, and he spoke with an air of defiance.

"From Hell's heart, I stab at thee." Ron took one step towards the man, and then Moriarty calmly said, "For Hate's sake… I spit my last breath… at thee."

A low growl emanated from Ron's throat before his body was completely covered in the blue and black energy, and the next thing that was heard was what sounded like a thousand screaming monkeys.

Ron raised a foot, and brought it down hard on the cement, causing a crack to immediately form and move along the floor towards Moriarty. It continued on underneath his chair, and as it approached the partitioned wall, the framework and plasterboard crumbled, leaving about a 20 foot gap in the fake perimeter so that everyone could see the opposite wall of the warehouse.

The crack continued on to the wall of the building and moved up the wall itself, and then back along the ceiling in the opposite direction. It stopped just above where Moriarty sat, dropping a few grains of cement down onto his lap. Everyone, including Ron's target, followed this crack to it's termination, as there was no ceiling over the partitioned off area of the warehouse.

Moriarty huffed out a chuckle and said, "Is that all you got? I'm quite disap…" Suddenly a shudder was felt through the entire building.

The smaller door that was near the roll-up entrance opened, and a man's voice yelled inside. "Hello in there! Are there people inside this building? We can't enter as it appears the building is no longer structurally sound! We need to…

"Don't come in!" Anne yelled back. "We're coming out now!"

"Jim! Tim!" Their dad yelled, "Get outside now! We'll be right behind you!" He then turned back to Ron and they all heard another loud crack! come from the ceiling, and the crack that was there before was now about a foot wide, and crumbling.

"Ronald!" James yelled over the low rumble that was now starting as the structure started to slowly fall apart. "You carry Kimmie! I can't because I think I've got a cracked rib or two! Anne…" He winced a bit in pain and quickly brought his arm up to his side to help support the damaged ribs.

"I'm helping you!" She responded, as Ron carefully picked up his girlfriend.

As they started out the building, Ron yelled out, "What about Moriarty?"

No one said anything at first, but then James responded, though tight lipped, "We can get him later." Another loud crack was heard, and more debris fell from the roof as the building continued to weaken around them.

After rushing out the door, they immediately ran into the ambulance crew, who had a gurney ready, on which Ron laid Kim before saying turning around and saying, "I'm going back to…"

A fatherly hand landed on Ron's shoulder, stopping him. "You know he deserves to die for what he's done to you and Kim, and everyone here."

"I know Mr. Dr. P. But I don't want any death, even one such as Moriarty's, on my hands." Without another word, Ron disappeared inside the building as a plume of dust escaped out of the opening. Everyone else backed away to get clear of the building so none of them would get hurt.

…x x x x…

Just after Ron entered back inside, a large cement beam crashed down a few feet from the door, causing him to jump out of the way and land on his stomach. Coughing, he pushed himself up and squinted his eyes as falling debris and dust obscured his vision.

"Moriarty!" He yelled. "Are you still in here?"

Heading in the direction where he thought that Moriarty was tied up, Ron tripped over a piece of cement, making him stumble a bit. Just as he regained his feet under him, Ron saw the chair that Moriarty had been tied up in, and it was empty. The only things left were a few strands of rope that had been used to tie him up.

Another loud crack caused the entire building to shudder once again, almost knocking Ron off his feet, and before he could do anything else, a large chunk of cement fell from the ceiling and crushed the chair where his antagonist had been tied up.

All Ron could do was stand and look at where Moriarty had been sitting, not knowing exactly what to do next. He was… frozen with indecision. Then he heard a voice behind him calling his name, and Ron whirled around, expecting Moriarty. But it was Kim's dad, and he had a shoulder sling on, holding his arm across his chest, supporting the damaged ribs.

"Ronald! We've go to get out of here! This whole place is going to collapse any second! Did you find Moriarty?" All Ron could do was point at the chunk of cement, and the small pieces of splintered wood that was now in front of it.

James' voice went low and his hand gently lay on Ron's shoulder. "You couldn't have done anything Ronald."

"I… I know sir." Was all the blond boy could say.

"Now let's get out of here before this place makes pancakes of us as well!"

With that said, both headed towards the exit, shielding themselves from falling debris, and dodging more chucks of ceiling as the place literally started to crumble around them. When they arrived at the exit, the beam that had fallen in front of the door left a small area large enough so they could only squeeze through one at a time. James started to push Ron forward, but Ron immediately twisted around behind him.

"No way! You first Mr. Dr. P.!" Not wanting to argue the point, James slipped through the small area, and made it out the door.

Ron was left inside for a moment, and he looked around the immediate area one last time, marveling that he had brought this place down just by stomping his foot on the floor. For a split second he thought he saw a dark figure running and ducking through the dust filled air, but then it was gone. Then a hand reached out from behind the fallen cement support, and yanked him through the small area and out of the building.

Coughing and hacking in an attempt to clear his dust-filled lungs, Ron was able to open his eyes to see who had yanked him back outside. It was Kim's mom.

"My daughter told you not to do anything stupid Ronald. But… did you find him?" Ron's response was to shake his head side to side, and then Anne led him next to the ambulance where he sat down on the rear bumper. While placing an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose she said, "Breathe deep. This will help clear out your lungs."

After a coughing fit that lasted for about 15 seconds, Ron was able to speak. First he tried to remove the mask, but Anne would have nothing to do with that, and forced it back onto his face.

So Ron's voice was muffled when he asked, "How's Kim?" All Anne did was point behind him inside the ambulance to where she was being tended.

This time Ron took off the oxygen mask without resistance from the Good Doctor, and he went right to Kim's side, taking her hand in his. Opening her eyes slowly, Kim turned her head towards Ron and smiled.

"She's stabilized, but we still need to get her to the hospital." The Paramedic said next to Ron, and then mumbled under his breath, "You have one minute…" before ducking out the back.

Kim brought her other hand over herself and held tightly on to Ron's hand with both of hers. She struggled to talk, but was able to speak beneath her oxygen mask. "Is he… gone?"

"I… I'm not sure Kim. I'm not sure." He then leaned over and kissed his girlfriend on her forehead, eliciting a smile on the red head's face.

Suddenly Ron's face went dark and he spoke with a slight malevolence. "I swear Kim… if we ever run into Moriarty again, before he can even BLINK, I'm going to…"

"Ronnie… please…" Kim said, and once again placed a hand on the side of his face. "Don't obsess yourself over that… please? For me?"

Ron then saw something that immediately smoothed out the lines of his face, and made him smile. Kim was trying to do a Puppy Dog Pout from underneath the oxygen mask. He was amazed that even lying on a gurney in the back of an ambulance, with an oxygen mask covering her face, Kim could still make him feel… special.

Shaking his head with the smile still on his face, Ron said "Kim, Kim, Kim… Just what is this power that you have over me?"

All she could do or say in response was smile back at him.

The end…

* * *

Well folks… I'm still not 100 percent sure if this will be the last of this series. Hence the ambiguous ending. Moriarty could be dead… yet not.

I just hope y'all liked the story!


End file.
